The teenage Life 2013
by BritishBabe2014
Summary: Just read and find out:) turned it into a story
1. Chapter 1

ill be taking requests

but the only age i do is 15-18 so teens

only arnold/helga

so let me know what you want


	2. Chapter 2

Request Prom

Prom is Friday at 9

its Tuesday at 11 so lunch

Dont own hey arnold bla bla bla crap

Tuesday 11 Break/Lunch

" ur not eating again" asked arnold

"no school food is shit and is never cooked" said helga

" i dont eat that rubbish either i just bring some chirps just for something to hold me over" said Helga

meanwhile Phoebe and Gerald joined there table sat down and kissed and had a little heated moment

helga gets up and says "im going outside till next class" said Helga

"wait ill go with you" said arnold

"what do u want stupid" said helga

"why did u just run off like that?"asked arnold

"because i cant stand them being all lovey dovey infront of me its annoying and makes me..." said helga

"makes you jealous?" ask arnold "yah..."said helga

"so wanna go to prom with me" said arnold

"just as friends im guessing" said helga

"uhm ya..." said arnold _but maybe not leave as friends (italics is thoughts)_

The bell rings and they go off to there next class

Wednesday

THe next day helga walks to her locker and sees arnold kissing a girl named Lexie Burns ( a girl known to get around to every hot guy in school no matter which grade shes a senior)

arnold and lexie

"stop" said arnold and he shoved her off of him

"why" said lexie and she flashed him her boobs

"because your not my type" said arnold

"oh are you gay? by brother would love to fuck u" said lexie

" NOO no no noo i am not gay, look i have a girl i like and i think you could of just ruined it if she saw you"said arnold

"fuck u arnold u dont know what ur missing" then she rubs her body against his crotch and leaves

during break/lunch

"hi helga you look lovely"said arnold

"please go away to your girlfriend" said helga'

"what did you say" said arnold

"Lexie Burns" said helga

"why are you posse off we arnt together" said arnold

"well still how could you just..." runs off crying

"FUCK" said arnold

"what did you do now arnold" said Gerald

"nothing, she saw Lexie Burns kiss me and flash me earlier and she flipped out" said Arnold

"Dude thats not something you do especially with Lexie, you know she has a sex reputation" said Gerald

" i know dammmit" said arnold

meanwhile helga ditches school and goes home

tomorrow was thursday, had no date and figured shed just have a fun night alone friday

Thursday

helga didnt show up at school, arnold felt horrible he didnt think one kiss would destroy her to the point of ditching school, he got out his iPhone texted garald to get her phone number from phoebe and within seconds he got it and he texted her

Arnold- helga plz im so sorry let me make it up to u plz

Arnold- plz helga i dont want her

Arnold- can u come over just for 5 mins so i can apologize plz

helga- fine 5 mins thats all you got

helga arrives at arnolds within 15 mins its 7olock on thursday

knock knock

arnold answers

"hey" said arnold

"you got 5 mins to explain why slutty lexie was all over you" said helga

"she came on to me helga i told you i dont want her" said arnold

"then who is it you want then pretty boy" said helga

arnold doesnt speak he just leans down and kisses her softly for just a moment and pulls away

helga doesnt know what to do but then she brings his face down to hers and kisses him, he instantly kisses her back pushing her onto a nearby couch laying ontop of her without breaking their heated kiss arnold puts his hands under shirt while kissing her neck, while shes moaning and then the moment is broken by someone coming in the house but they stay in there position to embarresed to get up and its Garold ( his grandparents r on holiday in Paris)

"shit" said arnold he gets up fixes himself runs over to him and says "hi garold what the hell" said arnold looking down, taking the hint garald said " oh you were in a moment ya? haha ill let you be but just wanted to let you know that lexie is spreading rumours about you thats all have fun mate" said garold

arnold runs over to the couch to find helga with her shirt half bottoned (school uniform, she ended up going half a day)

he sits down starts to kiss her while feeling her boobs and moaning into her mouth and there tongues r colliding then he resumes his feeling her and her shirt comes off, then she shoves him and starts to kiss him and take off his shirt, she could feel his erection coming through his sweat pants while she was feeling him up( six pack and abs) they stop to take there breath "so uhm i guess that means you want me too" asks arnold she doesnt answer she just leans to start kissing him again ubottoming his pants in the process finally there off and right as arnolds about to do the same process of taking her pants the front door opens revealing his grandparents "hey were home early i hurt my back" said grandpa

both teens were red and embarrassed and hurridly put there clothes back on

"hi grandpa" said arnold

"did we interrupt something, if we did we can stay at a hotel" said grandpa

"you want the honest answer or lie" said arnold

"arnold we are packed and its ok we are going to stay at a hotel we will be back tomorrow" said grandpa

"uhm thanks? i think" said arnold

"good luck" said grandpa

arnold goes back to the couch to helga and shes dressed and he realizes the slower the better, he sits down, slowly kisses her and says "u want to finish what we started or not" asked arnold

"yah of coarse" said helga

he slowly kisses her unbottoning her shirt kissing her neck hearing moans from each other then arnold shirt comes off then his pants, arnold unbottons her pants and slowly reveals a thong, he removes it very slowly to reveal a wet shaved pussy ( guys im a straight girl and writing like this is awkward but im trying my best ) he kisses her passionately and she takes off his boxers revealing a 7 inch hard cock she just leans to kiss arnold on the lips while holding his cock and wanking it off while hes moaning into her mouth then he cums a little and hes ready to enter her, she leans back legs spreading scared look on her face " uhmmm i didnt bring a condom" said arnold " im on birth control" said helga "why?"asked arnold "because it helps make my period less annoying" said helga

"fair enough" said arnold, he slowly enter her, she looked like she was in pain "helga u ok?" asked arnold

"im a virgin im fine" said helga

"not anymore" said arnold

"funny its starting to feeling better go faster" said helga

arnold cummed inside her, he didnt know if that was safe with birth control, he didnt mean to

finnally they got tired went up to his room and fell asleep

I Know its a one shot thingy but i couuldnt resist

itll be a 2 part one unless u want me to continue it


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2 Prom Request

the next morning was friday the night would be prom night

7:10 am (school is from 7:50-2:30

he slowly got out of his bed realizing what happand and just hoped that tonight would be a night they would become a official couple. he slowly shook her awake

"helga get up" said Arnold nicely so she wouldn't be pissed at him

"mhmmm noooo tooo early" said helga

"doesn't it take you a hour to get ready" asked Arnold

"No more like 10 minutes" replied Helga sleepily

arnold leans down and kisses her and she gets up to kiss him back but he pulls away then she moans "arnold.. come on" said helga

"we gotta go to school i promise we can be together tonight" said arnold

"fine" said Helena


End file.
